Sombras
by ElectricalMarauder
Summary: Sexto año, los últimos meses han consumido a Draco. Necesita volver a ser él y solo hay una forma. Rosmerta vive atrapada en las sombras de su cuerpo secuestrado por la maldición Imperio. Y Katie sufrirá las consecuencias. "Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."


**Disclaimer** : El Potterverso es de Rowling, yo solo juego con él.

 _Aviso_ : _Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Nota de autora: Bueno, un año más he sido un poco masoquista y a pesar de estar atravesando una crisis escritoril intensa, me he vuelto a apuntar al Torneo de los Tres Magos del Foro de los Black (clap, clap, clap). La situación sobre la que me ha tocado escribir era " _El día en que Katie Bell es atacada por el collar de ópalos durante una excursión a Hogsmeade_ ". Lo he hecho un poco a contrarreloj porque he estado un poco desconectada. Me he puesto a escribir en plan escritura automática y... Pues ha salido esto. Espero que no sea demasiado lioso, _**prestad atención a las cursivas**_ porque muestra la voz de otro personaje al inicial.

Y eso, que espero que os guste o al menos os parezca medianamente decente y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

Había llegado el momento, tenía claro cómo debía actuar. Llevaba todo el verano pensando un plan de acción y lo había pulido para no dar cabida a un solo error.

No entendía entonces, por qué demonios le temblaba de semejante forma el cuerpo; por qué parecía que el pánico se hubiera adueñado de cada centímetro de su piel, provocándole una inseguridad con la que no había contado.

Metió las manos bajo el agua fría y bañó su rostro con ella. Se aferró al borde de la encimera y, despacio, levantó la vista para contemplar su reflejo, que le devolvió una mirada cosida por las ojeras. Casi le costaba reconocerse. Los pasados meses habían hecho mella en él. No era estúpido, era consciente de que aquella situación le estaba consumiendo.

Pero no tenía elección. El Señor Oscuro se lo había dejado bien claro. Necesitaba limpiar su nombre, su apellido, su sangre...

Necesitaba volver a ser él y solo había una forma de conseguirlo: Matar a Dumbledore.

Esperó junto a la puerta el tiempo necesario. Cuando Madam Rosmerta la abrió no tuvo tiempo de gritar ni arquear sus labios para formar una expresión de sorpresa: Draco le esperaba en su posición, con la varita y la mente preparada y en un segundo estaba murmurando la maldición _Imperio_.

Y su cuerpo dejaba de pertenecerle.

 _Sombras. No veía más que sombras._

Los ojos de la mujer se vaciaron de toda vida y se convirtió en una simple marioneta. Draco dio vueltas alrededor suyo, observando el resultado entre complacido y sorprendido; nunca le había salido tan perfecto cuando practicaba con aquellos estudiantes de segundo. Pero ya nada de eso importaba: aquella era la verdadera prueba. Ahora no podía permitirse fallar.

Sacó el paquete del bolsillo interno de su abrigo con sumo cuidado y Rosmerta lo recogió sin inmutarse cuando se lo acercó.

 _Se movía a ciegas, sumida en la oscuridad. Una voz que sonaba como la suya hablaba por ella._

 _Pero Rosmerta no hablaba. Chillaba. Con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Es que no le oían?_

—El día de la visita espera aquí, y dáselo al primer alumno que entre —le ordenó—. Es un regalo para Dumbledore de tu parte, por todas las cosas buenas que él ha hecho siempre por ti —El muñeco que era Rosmerta asintió, totalmente apática.

 _Ella no quería asentir, la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas y notaba girar la oscuridad que le envolvía aunque no fuera capaz de ver nada. Sus palabras se repitieron como un eco constante en el espacio, hasta que descubrió a su cuerpo pronunciándolas._

—... No se lo digas a nadie, Katie. Es nuestro secreto, ¿vale? —decía. _¡Sálvame!_ —. Corre anda. Vete — _¡No vayas, ayúdame!_

Katie Bell desapareció con el paquete y la misma mirada vacía que ella observaba a diario en su reflejo, en su cuerpo secuestrado.

Y cuando Katie gritó de camino al castillo, Rosmerta siguió gritando por dentro.

* * *

¡482 palabras! He ido justita pero esto ha quedado y espero que no os decepcione demasiado. He tratado de profundizar en los puntos flacos de los personajes implicados en el "accidente" de Katie: las dudas de Malfoy y su miedo, y la angustia y la impotencia de Rosmerta al verse encerrada en un cuerpo marioneta que hace daño a los demás.

Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva, halago, tomatazo u otra hortaliza es bienvenido en la casilla de abajo.

Y que la suerte esté siempre de nuestra parte.

(abrazos eléctricos.)


End file.
